Will you come?
by Telperiel
Summary: Glorfindel has a vision of doom for Finrod and tries to persuade him to come with him to Gondolin. Fic: Prompt, My character giving yours a warning and them not taking it


There had been peace, of a kind, within Beleriand and the time had come when Turgon finally gave the orders to his people that they should quit Nevrast and the Halls of Vinyamar to the city he had been building in secrecy in the valley of Tumladen. Gondolin the fair was as complete a place like Tirion as he could contrive and those who were to dwell within had already been sworn to an oath of secrecy and binding to Turgon not to pass again through the outer doors, lest its location be revealed to the enemy.

Glorfindel was faithful to his king, his cousin and had taken the oath. He had been given high status within the city, named by the King to be the Lord of the House of the Golden Flower and he had prepared himself well to protect those he had been given charge over.

It was mere weeks before they were to set out on their journey from the coast and Glorfindel felt saddened at his pending separation from his kinsmen. He had been close with his cousin Finrod and had asked him to join with them in the valley, but he knew that he had duties of his own elsewhere. None the less, he felt an unease from within when he had refused, a feeling which had not left him when they parted.

Unable to let the matter rest Glorfindel had abruptly cut short his practice session with his young charges one afternoon, sheathing his sword and hurrying out towards the stables with no explanation, to the confusion of those he left in his wake. He had taken his horse and rode hard up the coast to where his cousin resided, arriving at his gates dusty from the journey, still in the light amour he had worn earlier.

"Glorfindel! Whatever is the matter, cousin?!" Finrod exclaimed as he took in the ellon's appearance. Noticing the gleam in his eyes he hurried him indoors, lest something happen out in the open for all to look upon. Once the doors had closed behind him he bade the ellon sit and tell him what had brought him to his door in such a manner. "What could be so urgent that you could not stop to change into your robes?" he asked, bewildered. Taking in the sword at his hip his eyes widened and he scanned him over quickly, looking for any signs of hurt. "Tell me, before I think the worst!"

Glorfindel, sat opposite him feet apart, hands clasped between his knees and head bent low now looked up to face Finrod. His face was solemn and he took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them to look at the other directly, holding his gaze. "Ai, Finrod!" he began, "I am sorry for my coming upon you unannounced but it came to me most forcefully this afternoon and I must beseech you to reconsider your decision not to follow with us into the mountains."

Finrod sat back with a raise of his brows and was about to begin giving once more all of the reasons why he could not do so when Glorfindel held up a hand to silence him. "Hear me out, cousin, before you make your final decision!" he pleaded, "I beseech thee!"

"I have felt ever since we last parted a heaviness and a dark cloud over our futures. It has bothered me much and whilst I was practicing with the young ellon today I received a vision, perhaps even from Lord Manwë or Lord Ulmo. It was clear and disturbed me so as I came with all haste to speak with you. It was a warning, dear cousin, a warning that the curse of the oath of Fëanor is to fall upon you should you set out on an errand with those who are doomed to fail." He stopped speaking, unable for a second to go on. He knew not how to relay his vision to Finrod in a way as he could be more clear, it had come to him as fleeting images. One had struck him more forcefully than any other. "Finrod, my friend, I saw a terrible beast. A wolf, bigger than a stallion. It is your doom." Tears spilled down his cheeks as he spoke, his last words falling dead upon the air between the two.

Neither spoke for some time. The ellyn faced one another silently, neither knowing how to deal with the information they had been given. Finally Finrod rose and walked over to the window of his home, arms crossed across his chest and looked out towards the mountains in the East.

"These are grave tidings you bring, Glorfindel," he said finally, without turning. "I do not doubt what you have been shown, for I know that the oath is upon us all and we are all bound to its fate." He sighed deeply before lowering his gaze. "I still cannot come with you. I have been in talk with Elu Thingol and I know that I must take those who would join me further West. I have also had a vision that this is what I must do as it is the only way in which we can keep our people safe from the forces of Morgoth, as we can hold on both sides of Beleriand whilst being far behind the siege lines." He spoke with a heavy heart and his voice was thick.

"Then there is naught else to say, cousin," Glorfindel stood, head bent and unable to look upon the other. He walked towards the door and made to leave when Finrod turned and coming to him caught him up in an embrace. Both were unable to prevent the tears and it was long ere they parted. Stepping back finally Glorfindel took Finrod's hand and clasped it in both of his own, looking him in the eye. "Fare thee well, Finrod," he said, "I wish you well and hope that one day we may speak once more."

Opening the door he whistled sharply and his horse came to him from the fields across the way. He mounted and took leave, without the courage to turn to see his cousin, who stood at his gates and watched him go until he could no longer see Glorfindel on the horizon.


End file.
